Happily Never After?
by TheFantabulousPotterHead
Summary: It's 4 years after the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry and Ginny haven't spoken. But what happens after an exciting night the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding? To make things even more complicated, Ginny's in a secret and relationship with Dean. Read and review for more :) Rated T for violence and you know what (Though I don't write a lot of that)
1. The First Night

**A/N: So guys I kind of lost interest in my other story but luckily we were at the ending (That's also why the last two chapters suck). Anyways, this is a new story that kind of works into I'll Find You, but if you are a Dean fan, this story will probably not agree with you. However, I still like it. Anyways, this is going to be about four years after the Battle of Hogwarts and lead up to James being born (Maybe, I'm not sure). Anyhow enough of my ramblings, enjoy this new story :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS SO NO REPORTING ME OR ANYTHING!**

_Harry's POV_

As Harry walked slowly down the aisle, his mind was racing, and his heart beating wildly, though by looking at his cool exterior, you would never have guessed it. It was a perfect day by all means. The sun was shining brightly, but not enough to make it too hot, and a cool wind swept through the backyard constantly, making the air a perfect temperature. The rustle of the leaves on the trees shaking in the wind added a touch to the whole occasion too. The backyard of the Burrow had been decorated for the occasion, with white streamers hung delicately through the branches of the many trees residing on the land, floating lights situated above the people, and row after row of simple white chairs. Harry himself had helped to set up the magnificent white tent where the crowd of people that had arrived now sat. The rows of chairs were empty no more, and when Harry risked a quick glance to his left, he could see all the many beaming faces, and the handkerchiefs hidden in every woman's hand. But he never looked to his right, because if he did, he was 100% positive that he would stop functioning. He had never signed up for this, well he had, but when he had heard what exactly he had had to do that morning, he had been outraged.

_Hermione paced the wooden floor in front of Harry, and he could swear that by now, there was an actual rut in the floor. She had been doing this all week, and now, just a few hours from the wedding, here she was again, agonizing over (pointless) details. Harry just wanted to go back to sleep, but when Hermione had barged into his room that morning, he had had no choice but to let her stay and rant. But after hearing what flavor the cake would be for the millionth time (chocolate and red velvet), Harry had zoned out, and was struggling to keep awake. His eyes dropped dangerously low, and he leaned against the headboard, staring out his window at the brightening sky. Now Hermione pulled out an itinerary, and acting as if she hadn't been through it a hundred times already (In the past 10 minutes alone), she begin to list several minor details that Harry was sure weren't very important._

"_Then when everyone's ready, we'll start the music, no, wait that should be after you Harry. Oh Harry, did I mention that you'll be walking down the aisle first with Gin-"_

"_Ginny? I have to walk down with Ginny? Like looking at her and next to her and everything?" Just the sound of her name caused his heart to race, and his palms to sweat, "Why do I have to see her again?" Harry asked nervously._

_Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, pausing her little walk and turning to stare at Harry, who was now very much awake, and giving off the sign that this had become a routine for her she said, "Harry, you can't keep avoiding her. It's been four years since the battle, and this is very childish. She's moved on already, and the only one making this the least bit awkward is you. Besides, this is my wedding day, therefore you must do as I please. Not to mention that you are Ron's best man, and Ginny's my maid of honor. Honestly, have you not been paying attention? I have been over this several times before you know." Now she pulled out a seating chart, channeling her abundant energy into muttering something about Aunt Muriel and her inability to die. "Really now," Hermione muttered, "I've done the research, she most definitely should have died last year when she got that heart attack,"_

"_But Hermione, we haven't said more then five words to each other since the battle," Harry whined, hoping to make her see sense. He couldn't face her now, it would be too awkward, and Harry still didn't know how to act around her._

"_And whose fault is that?" Hermione retorted, and when she was met with silence, she snorted. "I thought so. Look, if you liked her, you should have told her, okay? But I warned you, and you didn't listen. She's made plenty of attempts to talk to you; you just always choose to walk away. In fact, just the other day she came over and asked me if you were angry at her about something," Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room just then, and grabbing Hermione by the arm she ushered her out of Harry's room, leaving him to dwell alone in his thoughts._

"I do!" At the sound of Ron's over enthusiastic words, Harry snapped out of his thoughts and stared at his two best friends. Though they hadn't dated during their six years together at Hogwarts, after the battle had been a completely different story. They couldn't keep away from each other after they had both confessed their love for each other. It was quiet disgusting really. Harry shuddered involuntarily at the memory of walking into the flat the three of them had shared one dark and stormy night to find Ron and Hermione having a bit too much fun in the flat where he had specifically stated that there would be no funny business. He had moved out as quickly as possible (Four days later) into his own flat just a little bit away from the Diagon Alley, Ron and Hermione. They hadn't understood why, but Harry had already decided that he wouldn't be living with the two of them ever again. Living alone had brought its own set of challenges, but Harry had managed well, and he was now living comfortably.

"I do," This time it was the soft and delicate whisper of Hermione Granger (Soon to be Weasley) that brought Harry back to reality. As he stared at his best friend, whose eyes were shining brightly and filled with love, his gaze fell upon the person standing directly beside her, even after forcefully telling himself not to. Ginny was wearing a pale pink strapless dress that hugged her body in just the right places. She looked incredibly fit, as she should have. After all, she was the star chaser for the professional Quidditch team Holyhead Harpies. Harry hadn't been to a single of her games in the past three years knowing that it would result in having to actually converse with her, and he didn't know exactly what he would do then. She did look amazing though. She had grown up a lot since the last time that Harry had studied her too closely. At the moment, her fiery red hair had been twisted up elegantly into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, with a few wavy loose strands bordering her tan and freckled face. Her eyes were still the soft hazel brown that Harry loved, and though her cheek did seem to have just a tad too much blush, Harry brushed it off as excitement. But she didn't look quiet as happy as she should have. Underneath the layer of charm and happiness she portrayed on the outside by the altar, Harry could sense the lingering heartache and despair hidden in her body. He was filled with an urge to go over to her and hug her, even in front of all these people, but of course he didn't, just like always.

Then Ginny stared back at him suddenly, her hazel eyes filled with surprise at the sight of Harry's intense gaze, and he snapped his head back smartly to the sight of Ron and Hermione kissing passionately in front of the wizard conducting the wedding, but he did not think about the couple, instead keeping himself busy in the task of keeping his face from turning bright red. As a roar of applause erupted from the audience, Harry risked one last glance at the girl who had stolen his heart all those years ago. He vowed to himself then that he would spend the next few hours (or years, who knows?) avoiding her, the one person he really needed, but of course he didn't know that yet.

The sun had dipped beneath the horizon hours before, and now Harry sat alone at the small bar, watching all the happy couples go by him, swinging to the music, and laughing with their loved ones. Magical lights drifted through the crowd, providing some light but tonight, the moon was bright enough and it provided a romantic feel to the entire night. Harry had stopped watching out for her (You know who he's talking/thinking about) a few hours ago, getting caught up in the flurry of excitement and drama that had ensued the ceremony. It had been mainly a sobbing Mrs. Weasley and a cranky Aunt Muriel causing the drama but now, the newlyweds were dancing together, heads close, whispering secrets and laughing every now and then. But mostly, they looked happy. In fact, a lot of people there looked happy. He could see Neville twirling around Hannah Abbot just ten yards away (They had gotten married less then a year after the Battle of Hogwarts), and Lavender was talking with her husband Cormac McLaggen. Most everyone that Harry knew had paired off after Hogwarts, even Luna was now married, and was expecting twins in a few months. Even the notorious pranker George had gotten married to his former Quidditch teammate Angelina Jones, now known as Angelina Weasley. But Harry had been single for four years now. No girl ever caught his eye, and though everyone was always asking him when he would settle down, Harry still remained alone. No one in the world felt right for him, and he had a feeling that if his luck didn't change soon, he might end up having to grow old alone, without anyone by his side.

"Two firewhiskies please, hand one to that lovely gentleman sitting right over there," A light and playful voice poked its way into the thoughts of Harry.

He swiveled around rapidly on his bar stool, coming face to face with the one and only Ginny Weasley. She looked gorgeous in the soft light, and her image took Harry's breath away. She had changed since the ceremony, and was now wearing a tight black evening dress that rested high above her knees.

"Gi-Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry stuttered, feeling blood rush to his face. (No, not there)

"What ever do you mean? This _is_ my brother's wedding you know," She smirked now, sliding into the seat next to him, close enough so that Harry could catch a sniff of her ever so sweet perfume.

"I mean, uh, I _meant_, that is, what are you doing here? Like next to me?" Harry cursed himself under his breath. After all this time, the first thing he did was question why she was right beside him?

"Well you looked just a tad bit little lonely, so I came to keep you company," Ginny pushed over a small glass of firewhiskey to Harry, and he obliged, downing it in one gulp. Ginny mirrored his movements, signaling the bartender to refill their glasses. Already Harry could feel the effects of the alcohol numbing his mind, and he yearned to jump up and run away, but he couldn't do that at that particular moment, now could he? He had never been a heavy drinker, and even one glass could cause him to become dizzy and disoriented.

"So Harry, what have you been up to?" Ginny questioned him, her creamy hazel eyes peering at him over yet another empty glass, "I know what I've been doing, but I-" She was interrupted by Harry's lips smashing onto hers.

"Wha-" Ginny protested halfheartedly. What was he doing? This had never been part of any plan. He didn't know what had made him do it, but he guessed that it had something to do with the alcohol. But when she talked her soft plump lips seemed to draw him forwards, and he did, as he had wanted to do for so long. She had started to pull away, protesting at first, but when Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing her onto his hard chest, she obliged, and they were soon kissing furiously, Harry's hand running through her silky hair, undoing the rough bun it had been in all day, and Ginny's hands running over Harry's back, dipping beneath his shirt. He didn't know how, but soon the two found themselves stumbling into Harry's small apartment building. They were going fast and furious, desire spelling out each and every kiss. Progressing to the bedroom, the items of clothing that separated them became less and less, and soon, there was nothing to separate them. Harry pushed her onto his bed, looking down on her. She let out a single moan, reaching for his neck to pull Harry closer, and he collapsed onto the bed, with one thought only, of Ginny.

_Ginny's POV_

When Ginny came to her senses, she was laying naked in a strange bed, with a strange arm wrapped her waist. Slowly, she tilted her head up, and started when she saw Harry's peaceful face.

"Oh Godric! This can not be seriously happening" Ginny cursed as she stared some more at the sleeping Harry. He looked so peaceful, and had a small and knowing smile resting on his face.

Surely she hadn't had sex with him last night, right? Her mind raced as she went through last night's events, and cringed remembering the few drinks she had had, and of coming over to this strange place with Harry. It looked small but cozy, and seemed to have a theme of soft red going around. The bed itself was a dark wood that resembled the beds in the Gryffindor dormitories. There was a small nightstand with only two pictures. One was of Lily and James Potter soon after their wedding, hugging and twirling around in the fall wind. The only other one was of Ginny herself, and she felt her heart melt. It had been taken just the day after the Battle of Hogwarts, right when Harry had managed to bring up one small smile from deep inside her.

Then it hit her like a cold weight, she was going to die. Dread started to fill the endless pit in her stomach, and she tried to wriggle away without waking Harry, but to no avail. Carefully, she tried to lift his arm with hers, but this only made him tighten his firm grip around her, and Ginny cursed. How in the world would she be able to get away? This had been a mistake, and she needed to get away quickly, before anyone found out. Anyone. Once more she quickly lifted his arm and rolled away from the sleeping form. Now came the task of finding her clothes. She picked up her underwear and bra, which were scattered around the room, and quickly putting them she made her way stealthily to the door. There she found her crumbled black evening dress, and she hurriedly put it on, zipping up the back only part way in her hurry. She had just about reached the door when a soft voice stopped her.

"Ginny?" Harry stood a mere five feet away, wearing only knickers, revealing his muscular chest and arms. He had a concerned expression on his face, which didn't help matters at all.

"I think I'll be going now," Ginny whispered, still facing the door and taking another small step toward the front door.

"Don't go," The desperation and plea laced in his voice made her stop for a second time and he continued, "Please, Ginny, let's talk, I know I didn't say anything after the war, but I still cared about you then, just like I do now. I was just a bit confused for a while, but when I was ready, you were too busy to ever talk to, and things got worse and worse... I want to be there for you now, and I hope it's not too late, I just need you to know, I-I-I love you Ginny," Hearing the last four words, Ginny felt her eyes tear up, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't do this now, I can't" And she ran toward the door, opening it and stepping outside into the cold, leaving Harry alone.

Words: 2752

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review on your thoughts, or if you noticed any grammatical errors let me know. I will either post a new chapter next week or if I get a good reaction maybe sooner, who knows?**

**-HP (Dude I just realized that my initials are the same as Harry Potter! Like what now world?)**

**(Also you know how in Latin the prefix mal means bad? Mal-foy, Malfoy? Yeah okay you guys probably knew that already but I just thought of it, so, yeah)**

**(Sorry)**


	2. The Minor Problem

**A/N: **Before making a bunch of excuses, I would like to thank Mark Wink, dizziefinchel, emmet2, jksavedmylife, and mdauben for putting this story on their alerts. And I would like to thank HP MY LIFE and jksavedmylife for faavoriting this story.

**Guest: **I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for the super late update .-. Sorry...

**GinnyWeasley5: **Thanks so much!

**jksavedmylife: **I'm glad you think so, here is the long awaited update :)

**emmet2:** Here's the update! Sorry it's pretty late.

Ah, where should I get started? Well I had it like mostly written in the next few days but I just kept adding onto it. I'm not sure how great it is, but it's a work in progress. Also in the one month of school that I've had I must have had at least 10 tests. (I know, the perils of a middle school student) Anyhoo, here you go.

xXx

The "Minor" Problem

xXx

_Last Time_

"_I'm sorry Harry, but I can't do this now, I can't" And she ran toward the door, opening it and stepping outside into the cold, leaving Harry alone. _

xXx

With Harry's last words still echoing in her mind, Ginny raced down the stairs, toward the entrance to the building, feeling tears run down her face. _Why in the world did I do that?_ Ginny questioned herself, opening the heavy metal door that led to the outside world (and none to carefully) then slamming it closed. Her feet slammed onto the concrete and she stopped herself for a second, taking a much needed breath to calm herself.

_It's not even 6 in the morning, no one will ever find out._

_What do you mean?! Of course he's going to find out!_

_Calm down Ginny, nothing bad is going to happen, he'll never know._

_But I have the worst luck in the world!_

_No you don't! You're awesome Ginny!_

_How about last practice when Mitchel sent that blud-_

_That was totally an accident though. The sun was in her eyes._

_Fine, how about in my first year when Tom Riddle possessed me?_

_..._

_I thought so._

Back and forth she argued with herself and eventually, she had calmed herself down enough to gather her thoughts and make a decision on what to do. Shaking her head slightly, and giving her surroundings a quick glance, she apparated to the front of her own flat. Opening the door quickly, before any of her neighbors happened to catch a glance, she made her way inside, discarding her heels by the front entrance and padding into the small but cozy bathroom.

_I really should get around to using that undetectable extension charm, _she thought to herself as she took two steps over to the oval mirror hanging magically on the wall.

"Guuuuuuurl, you look horrible!" The talking mirror declared in a disgusted voice.

Normally Ginny would have had a rude comeback ready, but today she had to admit that her (usually very offensive and loud mouthed) mirror was right. Forgetting for a second of her current dilemmas, she stared into her own eyes in the sharp reflection. She had two dark circles forming under her eyes from lack of sleep, her hair was a tangled mess at the moment, and her face was pale and gaunt looking. Her eyes were also red and bloodshot, and she looked as if she had just witnessed a murder, though if things worked out the way she thought it might, that thought might turn into reality. She pulled her wand out and muttered a spell and soon her hair was silky smooth once more, her face had a bit of flush, and her dark bags were forever gone. But underneath that you could still sense the tiredness, the sadness, and the regret.

"I really think that nothings going to help your appearance today, honey," Her mirror broke through her concentration, and she flicked her wand at it angrily and hissed, "Shut up!"

But there really was no point in denying it, she did look pretty awful still. Dejectedly, she peeled off her dress and undergarments, and hopped into her shower, turning on the spray of cold water. She let the frigid liquid wash over her, letting the cold numb her body, but wake her mind.

She was supposed to have gone over to his place the night before. He had planned on coming to the wedding with her, but had caught a nasty flu at the last minute. Ginny had stopped by his flat before heading over to the wedding to check in on him, and had promised to come by later that night to spend some more time with him, and have a late night snack together. Then after the wedding had ended, she had gone absolutely mental and gone home with Harry. She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering the night before, when she had been so stupid. Granted, even if she didn't want to think so, it had been a great night, but how was she going to get out of this mess? Getting out, she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself, and headed toward the kitchen. She was already 12 hours late, a few more wouldn't hurt, right? Making herself a cup of coffee, she glanced at the clock, 7:13 am. Just a few more minutes before her issue of _The Daily Prophet_ should arrive. Lately Rita Skeeter had been going through some problems that had occurred a couple months back in the Magical Law Enforcement Department. They hadn't been too interesting, but this morning's issue should be covering Ron and Hermione's recent wedding. Still clutching her hot cup, she made her way to her bedroom, hurriedly putting on a large red and white sweater, and some shorts. Setting her cup down on her bedside table, she pulled her damp hair into a loose bun and sat down on the bed.

What exactly had happened the night before? Ginny remembered having a few drinks, then somehow ending up in Harry's apartment. Taking a sip of her coffee, she thought of him, her secret boyfriend. (**A/N:** And if you're confused, it's not Harry) After the war, Harry had talked with her for a while, but after starting the mandatory year of training (not that he really needed it) for the aurors, and Ginny being given a spot to play for the Holyhead Harpies, they had gradually stopped talking. Though Ginny had always held a sliver of hope in her heart that she and Harry could get together again after the war had ended, it had never happened, and as the days passed, she thought of it less and less. She had begun to see him (**A/N:** Again not Harry) 6 months ago, after a run in at the Leaky Cauldron. He had been so kind and handsome, and Ginny had found herself falling for him. They had been blissfully happy until about a month ago when- no, she wouldn't think about that now. It had only happened a few times, and it was an accident, wasn't it? Besides, he had apologized profusely after.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

A soft but insistent tapping was heard on her kitchen window, and so Ginny bounced off her bed and onto her feet. Reaching the kitchen, she took some sickles out of a bowl by the window, and reached for her paper. After paying the delivery owl, she settled herself onto her worn couch, taking a sip of her almost gone coffee.

But as soon as she unfolded the morning's issue onto her lap, she spit it out. Cursing, she siphoned off the hot liquid from her clothes and the couch, glaring at the front page. Gracing the front page were two large pictures. One was of Ginny and Harry talking at the bar, a few moments before he had kissed her. You could see the slight smirk on Ginny's face, and the faint blush tainting Harry's cheeks. The next picture was one of Ginny, her hair a mess and her dress zipped up only halfway. It looked like a hidden passerby had taken the second picture quickly just a few moments before she had apparated back to her own little flat. The headline that accompanied it screamed, "WEASLEY AND POTTER: A SECRET AFFAIR?" Her stomach clenched, and she proceeded to quickly scan over the article.

_The youngest member of the Weasley clan, Ginny Weasley, has been keeping a low profile these days. The star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, now running right behind Puddlemere United in the rankings, has apparently been keeping a big secret from the rest of the wizarding community. She was seen leaving with the famous Harry Potter the night of her brother's (Ron Weasley) wedding. Guests at the party say that she was seen getting cozy with Potter all night, and almost seemed to be throwing herself at him._

Ginny scoffed, she knew that no one she knew would have ever said anything like that, but when he read it, he would never understand or believe her if she said otherwise. Skipping over a few more lines, she started reading again.

_Then, earlier this very morning, Miss Weasley was seen leaving the flat of Harry Potter looking like a crumpled mess. What was she doing that early in the morning? Only she may know the whole truth, but we can bet that something fishy is going on here, and I as a reporter am determined to find out. For both your sake, and mine._

_Signing out,_

_Rita Skeeter_

Groaning Ginny crumpled up the paper and flung it into the fireplace. It burst into flames and burned up quickly, but not quickly enough for her taste. She was sure that he would have read it already, as he was always so proud of the fact that he was always up to date on the latest news, even if the sources may have been a bit unreliable and biased, and she was sure that this day wouldn't be any different.

Slowly she got up, tugging down her shorts a bit as she stood, and grabbed her wand from the couch where it had been carelessly tossed aside after cleaning up her spill. She proceeded to walk towards the front door, walk out, and lock her door. Though she could also use her wand to lock her door, she preferred to use actual Muggle keys most of the time. They gave her a second to think, and it usually gave her an excuse to use if she was late to anything. Most wizards and witches had no idea how to use this muggle form of locking doors, and Ginny usually didn't bother explaining the actual method to anyone who didn't already know.

Turning, she then apparated to his street. Since he lived in a wizarding neighborhood, she didn't have to particularly worry about being seen by anyone, but nevertheless, she kept her head ducked as she jogged slightly toward the front door of his house, and sneaking one last glance around, she quietly tapped on the door.

"Come in!" A soft and scratchy voice made it's way through the walls of the building and Ginny responded by slowly opening the door. Stepping in, she peeled off her shoes and set them by the door. A bit timidly, she walked down the hallway and opened the bedroom door, her dread growing with every step she took.

"So you're finally here," A cold voice stopped her in her tracks, and she stood like a deer caught in headlights. Even sick, he could still be very intimidating at times.

"Uh, yeah, sorry I couldn't make it last night, something came up," She blurted out her hasty excuse and stared down at her feet, admiring the hardwood floor they were on. Maybe this one time he would believe her.

"Something came up, huh?" Ginny couldn't miss the hint of sarcasm in his voce, and heard him twisting around as if to get up, and a few seconds later, she felt him come to her, stopping just a few feet away. "You call this something?" He brandished a copy of _The Daily Prophet _and waved it in her face, "Look at me!"

Slowly she tilted her head up, and locked eyes with him. Looking at him now should have been a lot more intimidating, but she still couldn't help the way his face took her breath away or the way he made her heart beat wildly. With his short scruffy hair, and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, he really was very handsome. But at the moment his usually cheerful and bright eyes were hidden beneath a layer of cold that froze her on the spot.

"What were you doing with Potter Ginny?" He practically shouted, his glare becoming more and more heated as the seconds went by, "Why were you at his house last night?"

"It wasn't anything like what you're thinking of! I swear to Merlin! We were just talking about the old days, and I was tired after the wedding, and I just happened to fall asleep..." Even Ginny could tell that her excuse wasn't worth more then a galleon at this point.

"The old times, huh? Like when you were in love with Potter?" Ginny cursed herself under her breath, saying that had been a grave mistake. "What a bunch of crap."

"Really, we weren't doing anything bad,"

Ginny looked up at him, and she couldn't help the flood of memories his face brought on.

_The sun shining bright in the cloudless sky, Ginny practically sprinted in to The Leaky Cauldron, escaping the usual horde of reporters and paparazzi that followed her around wherever she went nowadays. _

"_Hey Hannah, can I have the usual?" Walking up to the bar, Ginny got ready to grab the keys to a private room to enjoy a drink._

"_Um, about that." Hannah looked at her with a sideways glance, still dishing out several platters laden with food._

"_Is there a problem?" _

"_It's just that we're fully occupied right now, and we had to give your usual room to someone else,"_

"_What? Who?" If her usual room was gone, then business was going very well for the Longbottoms._

"_Dean Thomas, reme- OI! PUT OUT THAT FIRE THIS INSTANT! Sorry about that, you know how it gets around here sometimes,"_

"_It's fine, mind if I go join him? It'll be better then nothing,"_

"_Sure, go on up, I'll be there with your drink in just one second,"_

_xXx_

_Opening the door timidly, Ginny poked her head in, "Uh, Dean, mind if I join you? All the other rooms are full at the moment,"_

_His head whipped around and his eyes seemed to bulge for and instant, before he regained his composure and answered, "No problem, have a seat,"_

_Grinning, Ginny slid into the seat across from him with ease_

At that second she felt her head snap backwards then and slam into the wall behind her, a flush of pain blossoming on her right cheek. But that wasn't possible, he had promised right? That that would never happen again. But then she felt herself being grabbed roughly by both arms and dragged toward the bed. He pushed her down roughly and growled, "Then. What. Were. You. Doing."

"Dean I'm sorry, I really am, but I swear nothing happened last night!" Ginny whimpered, and with her head throbbing, she struggled the slightest bit underneath his iron grip.

"Don't lie to me," Dean growled, his face coming dangerously close to hers, "I know how you feel about him,"

"Look, I know that I fancied him when I was younger, but it's different now, I know that he and I were never possible. Can we please just talk about this?" Ginny tried to reason with him, forcing the few tears that she had felt start to form from appearing.

"Talk about what? I can see pretty plainly that you've just been running around," Dean spat.

"No! I haven't!" A few tears managed to find their way out, but Ginny couldn't wipe them away.

"Then prove it." With that Dean started to fumble with the button on her shorts, and was sliding one hand underneath her sweater.

"Stop it Dean! I don't want to do this right now!"

"Then stop me."

But both Ginny and Dean knew that try as she might, she couldn't stop it.

Words: 2578

**A/N: **Alright thanks for the great feedback on the first chapter and sorry sorry sorry about the late update. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but just know that I probably won't be able to do super regular updates. Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your thoughts!x


	3. A Short Conversation That Got Nowhere

**A/N:** Okay guys... It's been a while... a bit more then a month actually but I've had some stuff on my mind. And sorry it's really short. First I'd just like to thank alaskanwoman25, Your Smile Makes My Day 123, Mark Wink, Lucyintheclouds, and Ceative Touch for following the story. I'd also like to thank alaskanwoman25 for favoriteing this story. And finally thank you to Guest, Creative Touch, and emmett2 for reviewing.

**Emmett2/Guest:** So sorry for the long wait

**Creative Touch:** Like I said before, thank you for your advice, and I hope you have at least a bit of fun reading this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I don't own this... Obviously. I wish I did though.

xXx

A Short Discussion that Got Nowhere

xXx

_Last Time_

"_Stop it Dean! I don't want to do this right now!"_

"_Then stop me."_

_But both Ginny and Dean knew that try as she might, she couldn't stop it._

xXx

Harry's POV

The door slammed closed and Harry stood still for a moment, still replaying the scene over and over. Harry declaring his love, and Ginny running out in a flurry of red hair. Frustrated, he whirled around, and slammed his fist into the wall, making the whole place shake the slightest bit. The night was long over, and here he was again, all alone. Just two days ago, the biggest thing on Harry's mind had been about completing all his paperwork on time. Now he had to deal with all this. Granted, Harry didn't necessarily regret everything from the night before, but now things would be even tenser then ever, and he might have lost her for forever this time. He stomped over to the kitchen, pulled out a bar stool, and sat himself down on it.

Groaning, Harry put his head between his arms and closed his eyes. Memories flooded his mind. Her eyes, her kisses, her body, her hair, her. Ginny. Harry had honestly never gotten over her, he wouldn't deny that. After the war through, he didn't know how to approach her. She seemed so broken down about Fred's death, and had been closed off from everyone, even him. Then she got her job on the Harpies, and she'd been so busy. Of course, that was around the time that Harry had began his training as an auror.

A few hours later, Harry was still in the same position, mulling over his thoughts. That was about the time that Ron rushed into his flat, screaming bloody murder.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HARRY!"

Groaning, Harry swiveled around, coming face to face with a very red faced Ron, who was violently waving his copy of The Daily Prophet through the air.

Harry snatched the paper still violently cutting through the air in Ron's hands, and smoothed it out, coming face to face with a picture of himself and Ginny, talking at the bar, and another of Ginny seemingly outside his flat that morning. How in the world had they gotten that picture, and managed to have it printed so quickly? Great. Now the entire wizarding world knew about his relationship dilemmas.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE DOING AT YOUR FUCKING HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT?"

Well this was going very well.

"Well that felt like an explosion of f-bombs," Harry mused, he'd just have to wait for Ron's initial anger to pass before he could really talk and explain himself. That would also give him some to explain himself to himself.

"I INVITED YOU TO MY FUCKING WEDDING AND I EVEN TOLD GINNY TO GET ALONG WITH YOU AND LOOK HOW WELL THAT TURNED OUT!"

Harry briefly wondered what Hermione was doing at that very moment. She couldn't be too happy about this whole situation either, what with Ron being at his flat so early in the morning. He'd have to owl her an apology later.

"WILL YOU OR WILL YOU NOT EXPLAIN YOURSELF HARRY?"

Sighing, Harry started to speak, "Well if you could calm yourself do-"

"CALM MYSELF DOWN? CALM?! MYSELF?! DOWN? THIS IS MY BABY SISTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE HARRY! THERE WILL BE NO CALMING DOWN!"

Shaking his head, Harry muttered something under his breath, and quick as lightning he pulled his wand out of the waistband of his boxers and muttered a quick spell, _silencio_, shutting off Ron's rant mid sentence. At any other time, his red face yelling silently, probably cursing Harry's name, would have been hilarious, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Look, I know the paper makes it seem really bad..." Harry trailed off as he met the glaring eyes of Ron.

Actually it was exactly as the stupid paper said. God damn it what was he supposed to say?

"Last night I was at the bar, and Ginny came up to me. We started talking, and we uh, had a lot to talk about..."

By now Ron had cooled down enough to remember his own wand, and had reversed the spell cast on him by Harry.

"Talked? Talked? All night long?!" Ron's words grew louder and angrier as he said each word.

Sighing Harry pondered his options, and decided to go with the more straightforward but noticeably more dangerous route.

"Fine..."

"Fine what?" Ron spat out, still glaring at Harry.

"Fine I slept with her."

"What."

"I. Slept. With. Her."

"You what?" Ron spluttered. He had the most hilarious dumbfounded expression on his face at the moment, but Harry knew that he was in a tight spot, and laughing would not help his odds with survival.

"Look Ron, you wanted the truth, you got it."

Then with his face matching his hair, Ron charged.

Hermione's POV

1 Hour Before

Hermione felt a smile spread across her face as she slowly woke up. Judging by the warmth she felt on her back and legs, she was being held in the arms of Ron, but the sun had yet to rise, and soon, she fell back into a peaceful asleep. Some time later though, she heard a soft but consistent tapping on the window. The owl must have come early today. She heard a soft groaning, as Ron stirred, and she couldn't help but smile. Their wedding had been wonderful, and the night even better.

"Ron? Could you get that?" Hermione whispered, tilting her head up the slightest bit so that she could stare into his sleeping face.

It took a few seconds, but Ron eventually peeled himself away from Hermione, and got up, and taking a few short steps to the window, he retrieved the paper. With his eyes still half closed, Hermione could see Ron squinting at the front cover, just like always. He would always read the title, but never got much further, relying on Hermione to fill him in later. But today, Hermione watched out of the corner of her eyes as Ron's face went from a dazed sleepiness to a full out rage in a matter of seconds. Suddenly he was in action, pulling on some dirty clothes, picked off the floor, grabbing his wand, and he was running out of their room.

"Ron? What's wrong?"

The only reply she got was the tell tale swooshing sound one got when they used the floo network, and the infuriated scream of Ron, who she swore said something like, "I WILL KILL THAT GIT!"

Who in the world had made him that angry? Hermione and Ron had both taken 3 weeks off of earth, so it couldn't be anything from the office. Sighing, and a bit disgruntled, Hermione lifted herself off the warm bed, and padded over to the door, where Ron had carelessly thrown the paper.

Grabbing the paper, she brought it up so that the faint light coming through the window could shine down on it, and admittedly, she chuckled a bit.

"WEASLEY AND POTTER: A SECRET AFFAIR?"

She was a bit annoyed at Ron for walking out so early in the morning, but in her honest opinion, his protectiveness for his younger sister made him all the more sexy.

Sighing, she ambled back to bed, knowing just as well as anyone that Ron would be gone for a while.

Words: 1200's

**A/N:** Right. So I actually had a chapter written a few days later, but something told me to wait. So I did, and I read it again a few days later. And it was crap. I've been oober stressed lately, which sounds so stupid, even to me, since I'm not even in high school. But yeah, and so I re-wrote this chapter finally. The ending for this chapter is a bit rough, but I'm planning on some exciting stuff in the future, so hopefully I write a chapter a lot sooner this time. Again... I'M SO SORRY!


End file.
